


【源藏】浅夜

by MiloHolic



Series: Just One Yesterday [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Hanzo, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Noncon-sort of?, Sibling Incest, Yakuza!Genji, Yakuza!Hanzo, top!genji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 本文为我的Just One Yesterday系列的番外内容已在tag区做出警示AO3备份存档





	【源藏】浅夜

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hesitating about uploading all chapters of this content for backup. It seems a lot of work.  
> Well, maybe just try to enjoy what we already have :)

告别会的那个晚上，源氏喝得酩酊大醉。他没有照着年轻时的习惯，投入温香软玉的温柔乡，而是直接回到花村的房间里，倒头就睡。

简直像个被老婆冷落的悲惨中年男人。

今晚他告别了许多熟悉的面孔。男人的悲伤总要靠酒来灌溉，这样才不至于痛苦落泪。虽然最后一群大男人还是抱头痛哭，但是一顿清酒灌下去，他们都有自信可以在宿醉的头痛中继续面对明天。

这已经不是半藏所下的第一个不可理喻的命令了。所有人都对组长感到沮丧、愤怒，源氏也不例外。岛田家正在日渐式微，而半藏却看起来在最高的王座上失了心智。无论源氏如何试图接近，他们的距离还是日渐疏远。明明近在咫尺却如此遥远，这比什么都令他心痛。

然而现在这都不关喝高了的源氏什么事了。他动作迟缓地脱掉外套，连鞋子也没有脱，就坠入了梦乡。

 

酒精给了他一个无梦的夜晚——直到他半夜突然醒来。

他的清醒相当突然。按理来说，喝了那么多酒，他该睡到日上三竿才对，可当他猛地睁开眼睛，看见的却是满室月光。

他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼，才意识到有什么地方不对：他进屋的时候窗户可没有打开，哪来的满室月光？他猛地坐起身来，回过头去，却发现有一个人正坐在窗台上，靠着床沿，双腿交叠，直勾勾地盯着他。

散落的长发，冷淡的眼神，抿紧的唇线，不是岛田半藏还能是谁？

和他不同，半藏看起来非常清醒。他身上不是源氏见惯了的西服，而是一件随意而宽松的黑色襦袢，领口甚至都有些乱，像是刚刚从睡梦中起身；尚不算盛的月光从他背后投下来，只有那一双和源氏相似的浅棕色眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，源氏咽了口口水，晕头转向地拍了拍自己的脸，有痛感，不是在做梦。

“你醒了。”他轻声说。

源氏眯了眯眼睛，他身体清醒过来了，脑子还在发懵。先前喝酒时，他在脑子里想了许多同半藏摊牌的话，面对到真人时，他却一句话都说不出口。这是什么情况？半夜三更，一个人到源氏房间里来，这个情景十分诡异，还让他有些紧张。

虽然酒已经差不多全醒了，源氏的脑子还是不着边际，他哼哼着直接把脑子里的想法说了出来：“半藏你这是要做什么……夜袭？”

他本指望着半藏的又一顿说教，却没想到半藏根本没有反应，他偏头耸肩：“算是吧。”

源氏彻底傻了。

半藏没理他，站起身来，跪坐到源氏身边，原本背对他的月光转而投向他的面容，将半藏的样子照得清清楚楚。白日里的半藏眉头紧锁、性格独断、行事偏激，仿佛随时随地都处于情绪的边缘，然而此刻，他却异常地平静；浅白的月光洒在他裸露的脖颈和少许胸口上，襦袢的边沿露出一点青色的纹身。源氏又吞了口口水。

虽然平静，半藏看起来却有些烦恼，甚至——动摇。一时间，他们都没说话，源氏在等着半藏开口，而半藏犹豫了很久。最终，他说：“抱歉。”

“什么？”

“我有事情要告诉你。”他低声说，“我能保持清醒的时间很短……白天里发生的大部分事情，我都不记得了。”

源氏皱起眉头：“什么叫‘你不记得了’？”

半藏叹了口气：“我需要你告诉我今天是哪一天，这段时间里我都做了什么。拜托了，源氏，现在你是我唯一能相信的人。无论你之前见到的是怎样的我，那都不是我本人。”

 

这是什么情况？试探？演戏？还是说——他说的是真话？

“你不记得了？”源氏迟疑地问，“你白天做出的那些命令……解散组中曾经直属于父亲的老部下，杀死条子卧底，挑衅小泉组，你告诉我这些你全都不记得了？”

半藏皱起眉头，抚过自己的额头，像是被这些决定的愚蠢程度彻底惊呆了：“我的天哪……”

又是一小会沉默。源氏和半藏都需要一点时间来消化他们刚刚得到的信息。源氏小心翼翼地解读着哥哥的肢体语言，甚至四下张望了一下，以他多年的训练，四周应该既没有窃听设备，也没有暗中待命的忍者。他们是完全独处的。

这个决定下得相当地犹豫，但源氏最终还是决定信任自己的哥哥：“所以，你是真的不记得了。”他有些急切地掰开半藏覆在额头上的手，惊讶地发现自己竟然没有受到多少阻碍；过去，半藏的臂力一直都十分强韧，要知道过去他们兄弟俩掰手腕，半藏不放水，源氏基本赢不了他，但现在……

“你……很虚弱。”他犹豫着问，“你到底怎么了，半藏？”

然而他的哥哥却不愿直视他的眼睛，只是看着地面：“我不知道。我的记忆断断续续，很不清楚，每当我回过神来，我都发现自己已经做下了一些无可挽回的事情。”半藏看起来有些混乱，“我不知道，源氏，我身上正发生着一些可怕的事情。”

“是什么事情？”

半藏只是摇头。源氏竟然从他的眉眼中看见了恐惧，他如城墙一般高大而坚挺的兄长，不知何时早已千疮百孔，甚至为未知的命运而轻轻颤抖着。他犹豫着伸出手，想去碰触他的肩膀，那只手却被半藏一把抓住：“你得走。”

源氏眨眨眼，以为自己听错了：“什么？”

“我说，你得走。”半藏瞪大眼睛死死地盯着他，丝毫不掩藏自己的恐惧，“我不知道接下来我身上还会发生什么事，不管我用什么手段，等到早上来临，我就又不是我了。盘踞在我身体里的东西太过危险，我不能让‘它’伤害你。”他咬紧牙关，强调道，“你得逃走——逃得远远的，逃到我的手碰不到的地方去，永远不要再见我！”

这句话，像是个深水炸弹，一下把源氏炸得不知道该如何是好。太多的念头在他脑子里翻滚，但只有一个想法，如锚一般坚定：“不，我不走。”

“源氏——”

“你在害怕，半藏。这不是你，是你的恐惧在替你说话。”他半跪在半藏面前，被半藏抓住的手逐渐反客为主，反过来将半藏的手握在手心，“我是你的弟弟，是你唯一的亲人。不管你身上会发生什么事情，我都会跟你一同面对。我绝对不会丢下你一个人。”

他的手很坚定，也很烫。半藏看了一眼他们握在一起的手，才抬起眼来，冷冰冰地看着他：“如果我说这不是唯一的理由呢？”

“啥？”

他傻兮兮地发了一声问，就这么一瞬间，世界颠了个个。他的大脑稍过一会才反应过来，他这是被半藏推倒在了榻榻米上。半藏重量不轻，此时整个人压倒在他身上，惊吓和茫然，再加上这个极为特殊的对象，让源氏失去了做出反应的能力。本来就穿不是很齐整的襦袢领口错开，露出更大片的纹身，黑色的发梢落在他脸上，痒意直接窜到了心底；半藏浅棕色的眼瞳只在他眼前闪过一瞬，而后，便是一个轻如鸿毛的吻。

源氏完全僵住了。

半藏这个吻十分单纯，只是双唇相接，没有进一步动作。而被强吻的那个人动也不敢动，连眼睛都不敢闭，两只手悬在半空不知道该放在哪里好。这一切来得太过突然，常常自诩情圣、以花村每个姑娘的梦中情人自居的男人，脑子里竟然是一片空白。

亲吻本身结束得很快，并不像源氏以为，或他们希望的那样持续了很久，半藏分开他们的嘴唇，没急着直起身来，只是保持着一个极近的距离，以自嘲的口吻说：“很恶心，不是吗？对自己的弟弟有这种想法。”

“……”

“快走吧，走得越远越好。”他微微低头，错开他们的视线，闭起双眼，语气中饱含压抑的痛苦，“你就当做你没有过我这个哥哥，当做今天的事情没有发生——”

他没能说完，源氏猛然发力掀开了他。半藏本以为他是要把自己狠狠推开，然而源氏却一只手勾在他腰上，完成了一个巧妙的上下易位。

接着，他不由分说地给自己的兄长演示了一下，真正的接吻应该是怎么样的。

这次轮到半藏傻了眼了。源氏轻而易举地便将普通的亲吻变成了湿吻，把半藏圈在地上，舌头分开他的唇齿牙关，将整个口腔都色情至极地舔了个遍。半藏回应得十分被动，虽然他早就不是什么雏儿了，但被人这样亲吻，还真是第一次。他很快就憋得红了脸，双手扯在源氏的衬衫上，试图把他拉开，却因为虚弱而屡屡失败。

花村小王子不虚此名，他竟然被源氏给亲硬了。

等到这个吻终于分开，他们两个人都黏腻，潮湿，恶心巴拉的。源氏的双眼在黑暗中闪闪发光，像一头抓到猎物、兴奋至极的狼。他笑着，舔了舔嘴唇，说：“我更不走了。”

半藏被他唬得一愣，心底隐约有种不好的预感，知道自己似乎是打开了什么不得了的开关。果然，源氏根本不满足于此，他颇有技巧地拉扯着半藏的襦袢，将兄长的胸膛暴露在冰冷的月光之中。

“你……！”半藏又羞又怒，明知自己力不从心也奋力反抗，想把这小兔崽子从自己身上推开。源氏觉察到他的意图，停下动作，以最为恳切的眼神盯住他，轻声请求：“半藏，不要拒绝我好吗？”

“我自己都不记得自己忍了多久。今天是你自己把自己送上门的，你怎么忍心再从我这里逃走？”他一边说着，一边凑到半藏的颈边，轻轻地咬着他的耳垂。

“我想要你……半藏。”

 

事情往半藏没有想到的方向发展了过去。

襦袢的腰带被解开下来，像是要给上一道保险一样，源氏把半藏的双手绑在屋内矮桌的桌腿上。假若半藏还是全盛状态，这样的束缚，他可以轻易挣脱开来，但如今他觉得自己浑身红得像一只煮熟的龙虾，力气更是飞到了九霄云外，不知究竟是因为虚弱，还是因为欲望。

襦袢还没被完全脱下，源氏身上的衣服还整整齐齐，整个人贴在他的背上，拨开他的长发，在肩膀裸露出的纹身上又舔又咬，一只手伸进衣料内，顺着半藏的肩胛骨抚摸下去，在他的腰上摩挲；另一只手则顺着已被撩乱的下摆伸进去，轻轻地拉扯着他兜裆布的边沿。

半藏简直羞得快要死了，这样的角度，他的勃起一点也瞒不过源氏的眼睛。小兔崽子凑到他的耳边，灼热的气息喷在半藏的耳廓上：“……你也享受得很嘛。”

衣料下的手从背上转移到了胸口，大力揉捏着半藏的胸肌。常年握刀的手掌里带着粗糙的茧，摩擦得乳珠很快硬挺了起来，而另一只手玩弄了一会儿那根几乎等同于没穿什么的兜裆布，不消一会儿便拨开那一根绳，探到了穴口上。

这时，半藏咬紧的牙关才终于忍不住泄出一声呜咽。源氏一点儿时间也不浪费，中指已经探进了半藏的身体之中。因为紧张，他寸步难行，于是那一只蹂躏着半藏胸肌的手只得恋恋不舍地掐了掐已经被玩弄到红肿的乳珠，向下握住了半藏勃起的阴茎，缓慢而轻柔地撸动着。

半藏连耳根都红透了。他死死地低着头，只偶尔发出一两声喘息，脖颈上沁出颗颗汗珠。像只鸵鸟一样，仿佛这样就可以无视他胡作非为的弟弟。源氏的手指已经完全进入了他，而源氏还不肯就这样轻易放过他，俯在他耳边说着下流话：“哥哥……你下面的小嘴把我咬得好紧呀。”

虽然动作艰难，但他还是小心试探着，直到指节终于扣在一个点上。半藏猛地喘出一口气，发出的声音简直就不是自己的，牙关一旦被打开就再也收不住，他发出的呻吟简直只能用凄惨形容。

而源氏没有任何同情心，他知道自己找到了该找的地方，于是曲起指节，毫不留情地在那一点上来回磨蹭着，心满意足地看见半藏起先挣扎，多来几遍之后，终于彻底软了腰。

这就让第二根、第三根手指的进入变得极为轻松。

源氏的确是经验丰富，只是用三根手指指奸着自己的哥哥，就让后者的兜裆布前端已经湿了一片，配着散乱的衣物来看，简直仿若遭受凌辱的月下美人。他又舔了舔嘴唇，觉得西装裤里的家伙硬得发疼。

他已经不想等了。

半藏的角度并不能看见什么，但他可以听见西装裤拉链拉开、皮带解开的声音。他勉强回过头去，源氏的裤裆里跳出来的东西他打小就见过，只是不知道何时变成了这般硕大的怪物。源氏根本懒得褪去他全部的衣物，退出手指，握住自己的家伙，开始进入自己的兄长。

很痛，痛得好像要被撕裂一样。进入他身体里的楔比三根手指要大得多，半藏痛得连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，几乎忍不住就要向弟弟求饶。这时的源氏力气大得惊人，脑子里已经没了任何的怜香惜玉，他粗暴地将半藏的臀瓣掰开，眼睛都要发红，注视着小穴一寸又一寸地把他的阴茎吃进去，一捅到底。

好深，太深了。半藏觉得自己要被他劈开，他痛得要晕死过去，整个人都蜷缩了起来，喉咙中泄出细小的呜咽，眼角全是生理性的眼泪。源氏凑上来，轻轻地吻着他的鬓角，解开半藏双手的束缚，轻柔地说：“哥，我轻点。”

半藏那声“骗子”的控诉没能说出口，源氏已经开动了。这时他已不再担心半藏会逃走，而屁股里含着一根阴茎的半藏也的确无处可逃。这身体本不是为承受性爱而生的，然而他同样也无法拒绝被深深插入时，龟头蹭过某一个点给他带来的电一般的愉悦。

只要稍加技巧和经验，痛是可以缓解的，但快感却越叠越高。源氏扶着半藏的腰，进入得越来越轻松，力气大得仿佛要把蛋蛋都塞进去；半藏的臀肉被撞得发红，人已经完全被肏开了，腰和腿都软到直不起来，全身的感官都已经集中到了身下一次又一次的撞击上，只能迷迷糊糊地呼唤着源氏的名字。于是源氏将他翻了过来，再次直直地干了进去。半藏已经接近神志不清了，光裸的双腿缠在源氏的腰上，一只手死死地抓着他的衬衫，另一只手想去摸自己的阴茎，却被源氏拦住。两个人都是一身的汗和精液，抱在一起黏黏腻腻，但源氏像个得到心仪已久的宝物的孩子般，不断地笑着。

“试试看我能不能把你干射，半藏？”他轻声询问着，将半藏完全压在地上，双手打开他的双腿，再次加快了速度，狠命肏着他的哥哥。半藏保持着腰部离地的姿势，已经完全顾不上自己的模样有多么淫荡，只感觉他越插越深，而自己嘴里发出的叫喊声已经接近嘶哑。

而后，眼前一片白光，他的兜裆布彻底毁了——但源氏还没有停。高潮过后的身体异常敏感，他一边呜咽着喷出精液，一边继续双腿大张被他的弟弟侵犯，直到源氏最后狠狠地插入几下，将所有的精液都灌在他的肚子里。

作为第一次，这时间也太久了。源氏退出去时半藏甚至感觉自己的后穴一时都无法闭合，精液汩汩地回流出去，顺着他的大腿内侧流下去。源氏借着月光凝视着半藏——黑色的长发已经被汗湿得一塌糊涂，胸口和肩部的纹身上遍布牙印，他的腿根不断颤抖着，襦袢被扯得乱七八糟彻底毁了，整个下身都糊满了精液。他这才想起来，自己好像完全没有轻点。

但是他却觉得很开心。源氏抱住半藏，脸埋在半藏的胸口，等待性爱的余韵过去。

你终于属于我了，我怎么会离开你？

他的心都被涨得满满的，不知何时便渐渐地睡了过去；今宵的梦也会是甜美的吧，岛田的难关，只要他们能够齐心协力，便没有闯不过去的；事到如今，就算他赶他走，他也不会走了；只是抱着怀里这个人，就让他感觉自己已经无所不能。

 

第二天，源氏醒来时果然已经是日上三竿，而半藏已经不见了踪影。昨夜的事情还没有在他脑中彻底消失，但除了他们之外，没有人知道兄弟俩度过了如何荒唐的一夜。他调整了一下心境和呼吸，踏出门时，他依然是那个满心忧虑的岛田二当家。就算爱情如何甜美，该翻越的大山、该拆除的路障，都一样不少。

然而他的忧虑的确不无道理。他看着坐在办公桌后的半藏，他已经彻底恢复成了那个冷厉、神经质、甚至有些歇斯底里的“白天的半藏”，一身西装将昨夜他给他的满身痕迹遮挡得严严实实，而他仿佛对他和源氏之间微妙的关系变化浑然不觉。源氏继续扮演着他的二当家，只是在心中暗下决定，要找出半藏这谜一般失忆的幕后黑手。

他还没来得及列出自己的具体计划，便被半藏今天的第一个指令击晕了脑袋。一张纸被扔在源氏的脑袋上，他茫然地捡起来看了一眼，顿时感到全身的血都凉了。

“岛田源氏，这是你的驱逐令。”半藏冷冰冰地说道，“鉴于你过去的行为完全不值得信任，你已经被彻底放逐出了岛田城。不要在让我看到你，否则——”他轻轻清了清嗓子，“格杀勿论。”

 

——“你得逃走——逃得远远的，逃到我的手碰不到的地方去，永远不要再见我！”

——“不管你身上会发生什么事情，我都会跟你一同面对。我绝对不会丢下你一个人。”

 

这是属于这个世界的岛田源氏的命运的转折。自那以后，他徘徊在花村岛田城的边缘，极力搜寻着微弱的线索，苦苦支撑，直到有一日从自己的线人那里听闻了对岛田半藏的刺杀计划，那正是由与他一同遭到放逐的旧日老臣们与内线里应外合发起的，对岛田组最后的拯救计划。而如若岛田可以得救，他和半藏，终将万劫不复。

他疯了一般冲向刺杀行动的现场，杀光了所有挡路的人，却发现最终出现在自己面前的，并不是所想之人。

那时他还不知道，这是指引着他们奔向某个终点的命运的第一声钟鸣。


End file.
